mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Xam'd: Lost Memories
Sentai Filmworks | first = July 16, 2008 | last = February 3, 2009 | runtime = 24 minutes | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Xam'd: Lost Memories episodes }} Xam'd: Lost Memories, released in Japan as , is an anime series, conceptualized by Bones and co-developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, Aniplex and Bones, which made its debut on Sony's inaugural launch of the PlayStation Network (PSN) video download service at E3 in the United States on July 16, 2008, in Japan on September 24, 2008. The series received its television premiere across Japan on MBS, CBC, Tokyo MX and other Japanese broadcast networks from April 2009, featuring new opening and ending theme sequences. Xam'd: Lost Memories spanned a total of 26 episodes. On its launch week, its pilot episode was the most downloaded video on the PlayStation Network at E3. On June 24, 2010, Sentai Filmworks announced that it had sub-licensed the series for home video distribution across North America, where the first half season set will be on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc on September 21, 2010. The second set was released on November 9, 2010 on DVD and Blu-Ray. Plot Sentan Island exists in a state of dreamlike tranquility; a small island, surrounded by the Yuden Sea, cut off from the war between the Northern Government and the Southern Continent Free Zone. Akiyuki Takehara lives on Sentan Island along with his mother Fusa. Despite his mother's strained relationship with his father, Ryuzo, the town doctor, the bond between father and son remains strong. One day the island's tranquility is shattered, when Akiyuki, along with his best friends Haru and Furuichi, are caught up in an explosion on a school bus. The explosion produces a mysterious light which enters Akiyuki's arm. With no time to understand what has happened, Akiyuki is transformed into a creature called Xam'd. Akiyuki rampages through the city, only to be stopped by a mysterious girl who offers him a choice: come with her and live, or stay and turn to a stone. Accepting her offer, Akiyuki embarks on a journey of discovery that will take him to new lands, and help him understand the connection between himself and the world of Xam'd. Characters ; : :The main protagonist of the series, Akiyuki is an enthusiastic high school student who lives on Sentan Island. A chance encounter with a Ruikon girl catapults him into the world of Xam'd. ; : : The main female protagonist of the series, Nakiami lives on Zanbani, a postal ship commanded by Ishuu Benikawa. She knows a great deal of the world of Xam'd, and assists Akiyuki in controlling his powers. She wishes for a world bereft of conflict. ; : :Haru is a high school student on Sentan Island, and a childhood friend of Akiyuki's. She made a promise with Akiyuki's mother that she would look after him. After Akiyuki embarks on his journey into the world of Xam'd, she joins the military in hopes of seeing him once again. Production * Director: Masayuki Miyaji * Animation director: Masashi Okumura * Character design: Ayumi Kurashima * Xam'd mechanical design: Seiichi Hashimoto * Mechanical design: Kimitoshi Yamane * Humanoid weapons mechanical design: Kenji Mizuhata * Music: Michiru Oshima * Music production: Aniplex * Art director: Takashi Aoi * Color settings: Hiroko Umesaki * Photography directors: Yōhei Miyahara, Tōru Fukushi * Editing: Kumiko Sakamoto * Animation production: Bones * Production: Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc., Aniplex, Bones Music The score to the series is composed by Michiru Oshima, known for her work on the Godzilla movie franchise and the Fullmetal Alchemist anime series. For both the 2008 PlayStation Network download distribution and the 2009 television broadcast, the Japanese electronic rock band Boom Boom Satellites performed the opening themes while Japanese-American vocalist Kylee made her debut performing the ending themes. For the PSN distribution, the opening was "Shut Up And Explode" from the Boom Boom Satellites' 2007 album Exposed and the ending was "Vacancy". For the syndicated TV broadcasts, the Boom Boom Satellites' 2009 single "Back On My Feet" was used as an opening theme and Kylee's songs "Just Breathe" and "Over U" were used as ending themes. For the TV broadcasts, both the old PSN and new TV themes were used in different combinations, each with different animation sequences. Adaptations Manga The manga adaptation of the series, written by Masahiro Kawanabe, began serialization in Ace Assault and Shōnen Ace since December 9, 2008, after it began release on PSN Japan. References External links * Xam'd: Lost Memories official website * Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Bones (studio) Category:Aniplex Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Anime ONAs de:Bōnen no Xam’d es:Xam'd: Lost Memories fa:زامد: خاطرات گمشده fr:Bōnen no Xamdou ja:亡念のザムド ru:Xam'd: Lost Memories zh:亡念之扎姆德